Fallen from Grace
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Draco Malfoy est trouvé mort dans sa maison de famille. Suicide fic. Angst. (TRADUCTION VampireChick101)


**Note de ****l'auteur : ****Commentez s'il-vous-plait :D Je ne reçois aucun argent sur cela \o/**

**Note du Traducteur : Je suis censée écrire. Beaucoup de choses. Et corriger. Beaucoup de choses aussi (genre une cinquantaine de chapitres pour Skayt... :D). Mais cette traduction traîne depuis près de deux semaines... Avec le flop de la dernière, je ne voulais pas décevoir l'auteur et donc attendre un peu pour publier. Je le fais maintenant!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou ses personnages (malheureusement) et ne fais pas de profit sur cette histoire (c'est encore plus triste T_T)**

**Résumé**** : Draco Malfoy est trouvé mort dans sa maison de famille. Suicide fic. Angst**

**Warnings : ANGST! Suicide fic!**

**Où Trouver L'Histoire : ****/s/11048087/1/Fallen-from-Grace**

**PS : Un énorme merci à Lessa et à Skayt. Elles vont me demander pourquoi mais... Juste parce qu'elles sont présentes!**

* * *

**Fallen from Grace by VampireChick101**

Je n'y arrive plus.

Je veux mourir.

Mon précieux nom de famille a été roulé dans la boue, mon père purge une peine à vie à Azkaban, ma mère s'est suicidée le jour où le verdict est tombé.

Je les hais tous les deux.

Après mon procès, le monde a déterré nombre de mes secrets. Ceux que je gardais cachés pour une bonne raison. Mais désormais, le monde sait comment ma famille me battait et me torturait. Ils savent que je suis gay, et ils savent que j'aie passé un an de ma vie, enchaîné au lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir refusé de tuer un enfant innocent.

Ce que j'aie fait était juste, mais la punition qui en a résulté me laisse encore aujourd'hui honteux.

Ils ont vu les cicatrices des nombreuses tortures et, celles que je me suis faites moi-même. Ils ont pris, dans ma mémoire, les souvenirs de mes passages à tabac et les ont regardés. Ils ont vu ce que j'aie fait sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Ils savent maintenant ce que je suis.

Rien de plus qu'un lâche.

Et bien, plus maintenant.

Je me tiens debout sur le toit du manoir Malfoy et regarde les étoiles. Trois mois ont passé depuis la bataille de Poudlard et il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe sans que je ne pense à ce que j'aie fait de mal.

Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'aie fait. Et qui en a subi les conséquences.

Nouveau flash.

Ce n'était pas seulement moi.

La plupart des gens me laisse seul maintenant, depuis l'énorme histoire où tout sur moi a été révélé au monde entier. Les journalistes sont à la recherche d'un nouveau scoop croustillant et les sympathisants ont arrêté de m'envoyer des stupides et ennuyeuses lettres de remords.

J'ai eu assez de temps pour y penser, en paix.

Je prends une plume et un pot d'encre et commence à écrire.

_« Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy couche sur ce papier mes dernières volontés et mon testament._

_A Pansy Parkinson, je lègue tous les bijoux de ma mère, qu'elle aimait tant._

_A Blaise Zabini, je lègue tous mon équipement de Quidditch ainsi que mes balais, du fait qu'il adore voler._

_A Gregory Goyle, je lègue mon set de tours de magie qu'il utilisait pour s'amuser._

_A ma cousine Drusilla Black, je lègue tout le reste. »_

Je place la note sur le sol et casse ma baguette en deux. J'utilise un des morceaux comme poids, pour éviter que le papier ne s'envole.

Les larmes traîtresses coulent alors que je jette un dernier regard sur ma maison.

Je regarde les jardins du manoir, maintenant inondés par les rayons du soleil matinal, verts et pleins de fleurs colorées. Mais je peux seulement me rappeler de ces couleurs, alors que tout me paraît nuancé de gris.

Les ombres noires du chagrin tentent de m'obscurcir la vue, devenant plus proches que jamais. C'est comme si elles savaient la fin de mes souffrances proche, et qu'elles souhaitaient voir plus clairement que jamais ce que j'aie pu faire, avant de ne plus penser à rien.

Les larmes coulent librement désormais.

Je prends une dernière inspiration et saute.

Alors que je chute vers le sol, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit est que je suis libre.

**OoOoO**

Six heures plus tard, son corps fut retrouvé par Drusilla Black. Ses yeux, ne fixant plus rien, étaient toujours ouverts et un sourire triste prenait place sur son visage strié de larmes.

Ce fut la première fois, depuis des années, qu'il avait l'air en paix.

**Je ne suis toujours pas en dépression. Je le jure. Je vais même plutôt merveilleusement bien. Mais... Voilà. Bon, on ne va pas se le cacher, elle donnait tellement mieux en anglais... xD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, pour l'auteur!**

**A tout bientôt :coeur:**


End file.
